Final Confrontation
by mehi-mage
Summary: Voldemort attcks Hogwarts and Harry and Ron flee to escape his evil clutches. Hermoine stays to help the wizarding world. Hermione POV. Hr/SS
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
FINAL CONFRONTATION  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Hermione hurried through the halls of Hogwarts, her head bent over her books, black robes fluttering behind her. Potions had started five minutes ago, and she'd already been late to two of this weeks classes. No doubt Snape would deduct a gross amount of points from Gryffindor, then again, he always did. She stopped and quickly pushed open a thick wooden door, and stepped into her class. Snape stopped talking to the class and turned to face her, sneering.  
  
"Well well well, Miss Granger, late again. It seems to be becoming another annoying habit of yours. Five points from Gryffindor for your lateness, and another five for distracting the class. Take your seat."  
  
"Yes professor." She muttered to the floor, before rushing to her seat next to Ron and Harry. She smiled as Ron flashed a sympathetic look, and Harry grinned. She took out her notebook, quill and ink and began to take notes on what Snape was saying, but her attention soon wandered and she found her mind resting on the recent status of the war, or at least, the coming war. It was her, Harry and Ron's final year at Hogwarts, and Voldemort was at large. The death eaters were multiplying, and the dark mark was always being seen in some part of the world. Even the muggles were beginning to become suspicious. The ministry of magic was doubling its security, but the dementors had been deserting lately. The year would be ending early so as to prepare for the coming years. Harry was going to become an auror, and Ron was seriously thinking of joining him, but his mother was worried. Hermione had decided to continue her studies in wizard medicine and healing, as she'd been doing for the past two years. She showed a great deal of promise, and was one of the best so far. A few weeks from school graduation and she'd be accepting her position in the order.  
  
"Miss Granger!" came Snape's voice, "Will you pay attention! Now what are three properties of the Mandrake that distinguish it from any other plant?" Hermione thought furiously, before saying, "Well sir, their appearance, of course with its green leaves, yellow flowers and the roots which take the appearance of a human, and the, ahhh, poison, in the root, called mandrake, which is actually alkaloid hyascyamine. And in ancient times it was used as a narcotic and an aphrodisiac." Snape raised an eyebrow, "Very good, Miss Granger, but next time please pay attention! Now for homework."  
  
Hermione started piling her books up, and turned to Ron and Harry. "Gods I despise Snape! Honestly, you'd think he'd have gotten over everything by now." "Yeah" Ron snorted. "I reckon he's trying to win the prize for the longest held grudge against someone," Harry and Hermione snickered as they made their way to the Hall for lunch. They made their way down numerous shifting staircases, and entered the hall through the large doors at the front. Taking their seats at the Gryffindor table, they turned towards Dumbledore.  
  
He raised his hand to begin, and professor Trelawney began to sway. Her eyes were closed, her skin pale. Sweat beaded at her forehead. "They're coming." She whispered, "They're coming now, not soon. The Death Bringer has sent them and they come." She shrieked, and a flash of light erupted. Green light. Trelawney slumped to the floor, and the ground shook beneath them.  
  
Snape jumped to his feet. "The dungeons!" he yelled. "Albus, we've got to-" He stopped suddenly, and Professor Dumbledore yelled over the top of students screaming and shouting, "QUIET! All students are to remain calm and stay in their seats. Gryffindor will assemble around Mrs. Mc Gonagall, Slytherin to Snape, Hufflepuff to Professor Sprout and Ravenclaw to Professor Flitwick. All teachers-" He stopped as the doors to the main hall were flung open. "They're here already! Wands everyone, Wands!"  
  
Hermione glanced around hurriedly. Teachers and students were jumbled together, and the Death Eaters were streaming in, already flinging curses about. She grabbed Harry by the shoulder, and yelled at Ron to follow her. They ran to the back of the hall, "Hermione," began Harry, " We've got to help, come on," "Shut up Harry! You've got to get out of here. You're the one Voldemort wants, and if he gets you, he could win. You and Ron have got to get out of here." She jumped at the sound of Dumbledore's voice behind her, "She's right Harry, you ALL have to get out. There's a portkey in my office, a statue of a nymph. Take the sword with you, and Hermione and Ron." "Dumbledore," Harry began. "Don't argue! Now hurry up!" Hermione shook her head. I'm staying, I'd be of more use here, anyway, I hate flying, and they'll probably be doing a lot of that." She took out her wand. "I'll cover you two. Now lets GO!"  
  
Ron was staring at the dementors when Harry dragged him through the teachers exit, and Hermione followed behind them. Most of the Dementors and Death Eaters were in the hall, so she didn't have to do much. They reached The headmasters office, and climbed the winding stairs. Harry grabbed a sword from the desk and turned to Hermione. "You can come, you know, you'd be a great help," Ron looked around shakily as the door began to buckle. They were trying to get in. He grabbed Harry and two broomsticks from a small cupboard. "Lets go Harry, there's no time left. See you later, Herm" and they disappeared.  
  
Hermione turned to face the door, grabbed her wand, and aimed. The first to enter was a Death Eater, and she hid behind the door as he ran in. "Shit!" he cursed," They've already gone. He turned to his companions; there were six of them in all. Lets get back to hall, were outnumbered down there. They turned to go, but one lingered behind, clearly suspicious. Hermione took a deep breath, waited till the first five had left, and stepped out from behind the door. "Stupefy!" she yelled, and ran past the stiff figure of a man and towards the hall.  
  
The teachers had created a row along the dais, and students were on either side. The Death Eaters kept pouring through the doors, with out any planned attacks. They had been relying on stealth and surprise alone, she realized. Both sides had large losses, although more masked forms lay on the floor than ones with house crests upon their chests. She ran up to the ranks of teachers and students, and began picking off the remaining Death Eaters. She turned to Dumbledore, brushing a strand or curly hair from her face. "They're gone." She said. And continued to fire. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Final Confrontation Chapter 2  
Hermione wiped a bloodied hand across her brow, and sat back on her heels. They'd defeated the small contingent of death eaters and dementors, but had suffered great losses. At least a third of the student population lay unbreathing upon the cold, hard stone floor of the main Hall, among them was Colin Creevey, Lavender Partvati, Susan Bones and Seamus. Even more lay upon stretchers or propped up against walls and tables. Hermione swept from one to another, checking for serious damage and treating injuries. Madam Pomfrey was laid out on the dais, her eyes glassy and skin pallid. She'd been the one who pushed Hermione into healing, and had been like a mentor to the young Gryffindor. She wouldn't wake up again.  
  
She shook her head and stood up, leaning against a wall. Professor Dumbledore was in his office, contacting the Ministry. If it was no longer safe at Hogwarts, it wasn't safe anywhere.  
  
The rest of the staff were either healing or patrolling the school, watching for more break ins. Hermione bent down to attend to an undersized first year, and placed her hands on his chest. He'd been hit in the head and chest, and was suffering from internal bleeding. He would be dead by morning, probably drowning in his own blood. She turned away, furiously trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow.  
  
Why did they have to do this? Why can't I help anyone! It's so damn useless! Everyone's dying and I can't DO anything! Oh Gods!  
  
She shook her head and wiped away a stray tear, before looking up. Snape was standing over a young girl with a broken arm, mending it. He looked up and their eyes met. Black eyes met brown, and the room started to spin. So much sorrow, pain and death, spinning and falling, flying and soaring, plummeting down wards, a maelstrom of death and cruelty and pity and love. Hermione tore her eyes away, heart beating quickly. She walked over to the next patient, and began to heal.  
  
The hours dragged on, and afternoon turned to evening, evening into night. The enchanted ceiling showed stars and a crescent moon. She was startled out of her reverie by a light touch on her arm. She turned to face Snape, and looked at the floor, her cheeks colouring at the reminder of what happened earlier on. He coughed awkwardly and said, "It's eight o'clock, and you've been healing for hours. Grab something to eat and go to bed, unless you want to burn yourself up." She opened her mouth to tell him she was perfectly fine, thank you, and could continue healing for as long as he could, but all that came out was an exhausted yawn. He raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly to a spare pallet against the wall. She nodded dumbly and went to take a step, before fainting against a very surprised professor Snape. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Snape stood blinking confusedly for a few moments, before gathering his wits and shifting Hermione in his arms. She was clearly exhausted, and needed to sleep. He made his way over to a small door at the back of the hall, and shouldered the heavy wooden barrier open. The room beyond it was a large staff room. Severus Snape shifted his hold on the young girl and struggled with his wand. He muttered under his breath and pointed with his wand, and a bed appeared against the wall.  
  
He laid her on the covers, and brushed a stray curl from her face, his fingers lingering on her skin. He couldn't help but notice the way her black robes revealed her shapely legs, and the curves of her body. She was no longer the shy, know-it-all first grader he'd found so annoying, but a young woman, confident and with a thirst for knowledge that so closely matched his own. Something stronger than gravity pulled his face closer towards her own, and his eyes followed the line of her strong jawbone, resting on her slightly parted lips, and the creamy skin of her neck.  
  
He straightened as he realized what he was doing, mentally reprimanding himself, she was a student for Merlin's sake, and he was fifteen years her senior! It's like she, well, she wouldn't ever; no one would ever feel like THAT about him. Not after Voldemort, not after the war. He shook his head and moved away from her, opening the door. A small whimper brought his attention back to the bed on the other side of the room. He walked over to the bed, and saw Hermione lying there, her face contorted with pain and sadness, tears trickling down her cheeks. He stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed before coming to sit gingerly next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and making soothing noises. She turned towards him; her eyes fluttering open, staring. "It's alright," he whispered. "It's just a dream, go back to sleep now." She took his hand in hers, begging, "Oh Gods, don't make me sleep, please, just stay here? Promise you'll stay here. I can't stand being alone, all alone with death and pain and sadness. Say you'll stay."  
  
He was shocked at what she'd just said. Usually people begged him to leave, not stay. Still, it was nice, in a way, having somebody need you. He smoothed her hair, whispering, "of course I'll stay, of course." "Oh thank you!" she answered, and laid her head in his hand.  
  
The sun rose to the sight of One Potions Professor sprawled in a deep chair drawn up to a bed, currently occupied by a seventh year prefect. Severus Snape opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh sun. It was a nice morning, making Severus wonder how the world could go on after such a terrible night. He got to his feet, shaking out the creases in his robes with a simple spell. Then he noticed Hermione, and the events of LATE last night came rolling back. He'd almost kissed her, he remembered, and she'd asked him to stay. He left the room in a hurry, and went to find Dumbledore.  
  
Eventually he found the headmaster in his study, bent over a parchment. The old wizard smiled wearily at Severus, and motioned for him to sit down. "Severus," he began, "I need you and Miss Granger to do something for me."  
Okay, sorry about the first chapter, I originally had Oliver Wood down as one of the dead, but that should be fixed now. The reason Hermione didn't go with Ron and Harry was not because the Death Eaters didn't want her. Basically their orders were to kill everyone and bring Harry back to Voldemort, but they obviously failed. Harry had to get away, and Ron went with him for help and support and all that. Hermione didn't go because she wanted to stay, and would have been of more use if she stayed any way. So, yeah. Hopefully that made a little sense ( Any way, thanks Catherine, Lisa, Chishiono Tenshi and "Not sure yet" for reviewing, much appreciated! 


	4. chapter 4

|Top of Form | |Bottom of Form |  
  
[pic]Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
chapter 4  
Hermione woke soon after Snape had left the room, and was mildly surprised when she looked around and found herself in a staff room. She looked out the window, and the events of last night hit her. Harry and Ron! And all those people, dead. She stood shivering by the window, trying to come to terms with everything. Finally she turned, straightened her robes and walked towards the door. Her steps faltered as she remembered how she'd got into the staff room, she'd been walking and then she'd. fainted? And Professor Snape, her cheeks coloured as she remembered her incoherent mumbling last night. She couldn't remember exactly what she'd said, but she'd made him promise to stay with her. Her stomach somersaulted at the memory of lying her head against his hand, his fingers softly brushing her cheeks. This wasn't good. She was a student! And he was a professor, and a greasy git at that.  
She opened the door resolutely, and collided with Severus Snape. Stepping back hurriedly, Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "S- sorry, p-professor." Snape coughed and replied, "Ahh, yes well, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you immediately." When she didn't move he continued, "In his office. Now." She mumbled quietly, and took off down the corridor, cheeks flaming.  
"Miss Granger, have a seat." Hermione did as the headmaster suggested, and sat on a high backed chair, across from the desk. "Miss Granger. I am aware that you have been training with the Celestial Order for the past years in Healing. I am also aware that your teachers describe as one of the most promising healers the order has come across. You have completed your novice and master stages flawlessly, with top marks, and soon will be joining as the youngest ever Adept." Hermione nodded, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "That is why, due to recent events, I've asked the order to, well, admit you earlier. There is usually a long and tiring ceremony that goes along with joining, just like most things, but because of the war I need you to for go the initiation part. I need you and Professor Snape to do something for me. Voldemort is slowly gaining power, and will soon be powerful enough to take over Britain's wizarding community. It is a dire situation. We have reason to believe, however, that there is a way to destroy him. It is impossible, as you know, to destroy Voldemort's physical form, and there is no known way to destroy his Soul, but what about his magic? Voldemort is only alive because of his magic, and if we an destroy that, we can destroy him. I need you and Professor Snape to go to Rome. I have a, well, I suppose the best word is friend. Yes, I have a friend over there, Georgio Venici, who I think can help you. You will be looking for the `magicus eversor'"  
Hermione looked up, "Magic destroyer" she whispered. "But, why should I go? I'm just, me." "Because," replied Albus, "You are now a Paean of the celestial order."  
Hermione gasped as a faint golden light surrounded her, filling her, consuming her. Her mind emptied, and she allowed herself to be led along a path deep within her mind. A presence called to her, and she acknowledged it, there was no need for words here. She felt a great promise, and answered it with her need to heal. She wished to become a Paean, and the presence acknowledged her wish, but first she had to bind herself with blood to the God who was before her mind, Apollo. She bound herself through each fingertip, and the blood fell from her hands and into a void at her feet. She was joined.  
She awoke from her trance sitting in front of Albus Dumbledore, small cuts adorned each of her fingers. She felt, different, somehow. She was a Paean of the celestial order. She saw a question in the headmaster's eyes, and smiled. "When do we leave?"  
Thanks to Samson, "me" and Chishiono Tenshi for reviewing! 


End file.
